War of Secrets
by writingisawesome24
Summary: In the beginning there were 7 kingdoms until the Book of Secrets was found and the War began. Follow 13 character's stories as they tell the aftermath of the War of Secrets. Who is the Masked Gentleman and what does he want? Why is the King's son hated by all? What will be the result of the battle between the 3 thieves and the peacemaker? Welcome to the World of Secrets.
1. Trouble is Brewing

**Total Drama does not belong to me it belongs to Fresh TV.**

**War of Secrets**

**Prologue**

Once in an ancient land there were seven kingdoms, each ruled by a fair lord or lady, it was a peaceful time. But that would soon end. A young duo of boys from the seventh kingdom came stumbling across the ancient Book of Secrets. Chaos began as each kingdom vowed to retrieve the book as all laid claim upon it. War broke out as each kingdom fought for the book. This chaotic era was ended with the destruction of the seventh kingdom and the disappearance of the Book of Secrets. The Kingdoms contemplated and in a full council meeting created a shaky truce with each other. That was the end of the War of Secrets and the beginning of what is known as the Truce Period.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble is Brewing**

**Brick's POV**

I trudged along the narrow streets of the town and watched solemnly as the downpour continued. Commoners gasped in shock and hissed in ferociousness as I passed. They muttered in dissent and glared in my direction. I sighed, sometimes it sucks to be the son of the king.

Welcome to the First Kingdom, the Kingdom of Honor.

* * *

**Cameron's POV**

Wow! This is my first time outside after being in a bubble for years! The polluting smog and grinding noises of the machinery are quite queer. Everyone just keeps shoving me around but I'll show them that one day I'll make a difference and won't just be referred to as the "Bubble Boy". I accidently slam into a random person and collapse to the ground, moaning in pain.

**B's POV**

I silently gasp as the person who walks into me falls to the ground in pain. I knew I shouldn't have put on the Invisi-Armor. I quickly pull him up and hoist him upon my shoulder and dash off. I soon reach a shining jet black building, glinting in the sunlight. With a quick tap of a code on the almost invisible door, it slides open and I bolt in and wait as a teleporting flash blinds me. As I regain my vision I am in my quarters and I quickly lay the boy upon my bed, praying he doesn't have anything serious.

**Sam's POV**

I lay on my mattress and chuckle as I finish my video game. A glowing red insignia on the screen notifies me that the power is going down. I flip the device off and lay it on the bedside table. I lay upon my bed, bored and eventually decide to go get a snack. I climb off of bed and tap in the correct code in my teleportation device on my door. A flash sears my eyes and in seconds I'm in the lobby next to the snack machines. I grab a bag of something cheesy and begin walking away. A bright flash appears and I see a glimpse of a rather large boy carrying a small petite boy up on his shoulder. Hmm, time to investigate.

Welcome to the Second Kingdom, the Kingdom of Technology.

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

I climb through the air duct and gently open the vent cover. Lasers beam out across the interior of the museum. I giggle and stealthily creep around the security system and reach my target a glowing red orb the size of a softball. As I reach out for it there is an glimmer of movement surrounding it, an Invisi-Glass. I growl and curse those stupid Techno freaks and whip out a thin laser dagger and softly cut through the glass making sure the alarms don't go off. I reach through the hole and grab the orb, feeling it pulsating in my palm. I wonder what Master Duncan needs this for.

**Anne Maria's POV**

I watch as the idiotic blonde grabs the orb, MY orb. Master Heather needs that and I intend to get it, so I can overthrow her of course. I launch myself at the girl and slam into her body almost throwing her into a deadly security laser. She shrieks but I cover her mouth only for a sharp pain to course up my arm. She bit me! This sniveling creature had the guts to bite me! Oh...she is SO dead!

**Scott's POV**

The two girls wrestled against each other as I silently snickered. They'll fight over the orb and while they're too busy to notice, I'll sneak in and take off with it. Oh, Master Alejandro will be so proud. Suddenly, the overly tan girl wrenches the orb out of the moronic blonde's hand and it is flung out of the tan girl's grasp. It sails towards me and I snatch it swiftly and silently. I can't resist and cackle only for the two girls to notice me...with the orb they want in my hand...oh boy. I sweatdrop as they both lunge at me.

Welcome to the Third Kingdom, the Kingdom of Thieves

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I sit meditating on a rock and embrace the nature around me. I inhale a large amount of air and exhale slowly, smiling peacefully. Suddenly, a disturbance! My eyes snap open and glow a teal color. An object glows before me floating in my telekinetic powers. It is ruby colored and is pulsating erratically. I sense the presence of 3 figures coming towards the border. Their auras are clear, get the orb. I ponder over this and float off towards the border.

Welcome to the Fourth Kingdom, the Kingdom of Peace.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I stared at the stars waiting patiently for my boyfriend, Mike. A whoosh of air above notifies me he's here.

"And Svetlana makes a perfect landing." he shouts with glee in a strange high pitched voice.

"Um...Mike? Do you have to do that every time you use air powers?" I ask, a tinge annoyed.

"It's Svetlana to yo-OOF!" Mike screeches as he stubs his foot on a rock before promptly using his Earth powers, shattering the rock into pieces, "Hey Sheila, how you doing?"

"Mike are you still going to do this every time?" I ask exasperatedly.

"I don't know who is this "Mike" you speak of, Sheila, I'm Manitoba Smith!" he claims proudly and I sigh.

I grab a water bottle from the picnic basket I made and am about to drink it when Mike's earth whip knocks it over spilling it all over me.

"MIKE! What was that for!" I shriek and burst into my elemental powers of fire.

"Eh...I think I'll let Chester handle this Sheila." Mike chuckles as his face scrunches up, "Agh...kids these days and there stupid bursting into flames, they need to cool off!"

Chester then douses my fire and soaks me to the bone with ice cold water. I twitch and shiver. This is the second time this week! Mike notices I'm cold and his hair suddenly slicks back and his shirt comes off.

"Ey! Red! Why you so cold? Why don't Vito keep you warm?" Mike coolly says.

I sigh and stand up, "You know what Mike? I'm going home." I say tiredly as I walk off.

**Mike's POV**

I sigh as I am reverted back to my old self. Man! My multiple personalities always ruin things for me! But it got worst when my powers came, they merged with my personalities so if I get rid of my alternate selves, my powers will go as well. Now Zoey is never going to talk to me ever again. This is just great...not.

Welcome to the Fifth Kingdom, the Kingdom of Elements.

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I cackle as I rip the dummy's head off again. Fake blood spurts out as the trainer next to me clears me. Yes! Now I'm officially enrolled into my kingdom's army! I'll destroy all of those other weakling kingdoms and find the Book of Secrets. I leave the Training Center and meet up with my acquaintance, (I don't consider idiots friends) Lightning.

"Hey Sha-Idiot, how did it go?" I mock as he jogs by.

"Pretty sha-awesome sha-Jo, Lightning sha-passed with 88 sha-kills out of 90 sha-kills." He replies boastfully.

"HA! I got 90 kills out of 90! Sorry you had to lose to a girl...AGAIN." I sneer.

"What girl? Lightning asked, confused, "Sha-Lightning don't see any girl."

I facepalm.

**Lightning's POV**

Lightning kept jogging through the sha-forest after sha-Jo left. Lightning has a secret sha-plan that Jo will never sha-know! After we break the stupid sha-truce with the weakling kingdoms, I'll "accidently" get sha-Jo killed and then I'll be the best warrior! No dude is ever going to be sha-better than the sha-Lightning. But why does Jo keep sha-talking about a sha-girl? Lightning don't see a girl!

Welcome to the Sixth Kingdom, the Kingdom of War.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"Ya! My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother invented the Book of Secrets before her, the War of Secrets was only called the War. Mmhmm. True story." Staci chattered.

"Ya! And also my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invented the destruction of the Seventh Kingdom before him, it was just destruction and also my great great great great-ACK!" Staci choked as she collapsed to the ground, dead. A figure stood over her a golden mask clouding his face from sight.

"Hey, Commander are the other targets dead?" the figure asked into his communicator.

"Yeah Masked Gentleman, they're dead all right." Commander chuckled.

"Perfect." the Masked Gentleman cackled,"Commence Phase 2."

**Author's Note: So trouble is brewing! Next time find out**

**Will Brick be able to please the peasants out of there hate of him?**

**Will Cameron be okay and will Sam get the wrong idea about B?**

**Who will get the mysterious glowing orb: Dakota, Anne Maria, Scott, or Dawn?**

**Will Zoey ever talk to Mike again?**

**Will Jo really get the Book of Secrets?**

**Will Lightning prevail in creating his "accident"?**

**Who is the Commander and the Masked Gentleman?**

**All these questions will be revealed (maybe) next time on the War of Secrets**

**Read and Review :P**


	2. The Power of Commander and Gentleman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Fresh TV does**

**War of Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

**The Power of Commander and Gentleman**

**Narrator's POV**

Brick solemnly slouched over in his velvety plush love seat. Why did he have to be cursed to this life!? All he ever wanted was to be free. A distinct roar in the distance snapped Brick out of his thoughts and he quickly sprinted towards his bedroom balcony. With minimal force he flung it open and peered over the top across the mucky green moat and the sinister castle walls. He saw a crowd, protesters rebelling against the king, his father. A small lanky peasant was thrown into the dirt by the king's knights. As the commoners backed away the king marched in. Clad in royal blood red attire, King McArthur the Greedy haughtily lounged in his pure gold chariot being pulled by gargantuan bloodthirsty lions. The peasants screamed in outrage and converged upon the vehicle pushing back the Knights of the Silver Table. Brick squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to see this. The screams of the commoners and the cries for mercy rang in his ears leaving him to collapse to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Brick shot back into his room slamming the balcony door behind him. This was all his fault.

* * *

Sam wiped his eyes as he recovered from the flash of teleportation. He was back in his own room contemplating whether or not to find the location of the large guy he saw earlier or just ignore it. He checked his Swii System and sighed when he realized it was still fried from his all-nighter game marathon a few days back.

"Well...got nothing better to do." Sam chuckled as he set the gaming system away.

He pondered the options and finally...an idea! He crept towards his window and with a quick code popped it open. Smog billowed into his room as he tiptoed out the window and onto the ledge. Sam whipped out a small tracker device and fiddled with it until it finally vibrated and squirmed out of Sam's hands and down the floors of the dorm building. Sam gulped before leaping off the ledge, plummeting below.

* * *

Scott, Anne Maria, and Dakota raced towards the border between the Kingdoms of Peace and Thieves. All while still clawing and kicking at each other. Finally, the trio of thieves tumbled to the border. They scrambled off desperately searching for the pulsating red orb they needed.

"Ugh...where is that thing!?" Anne Maria complained, "My nails are getting dirty!"

"And you call me the beauty queen?" Dakota scoffed,

"Hey I'm smokin hawt!."

"Yeah...like a sausage."

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"So what if I am, Tan in A Can?"

"Oh you're so going down you prissy daddy's girl!"

"Oh yeah! A catfight!" Scott snickered, "Haven't seen one in a while."

"Why you are distressed?" a serene feminine voice queried, "Because I'm sure we can fix all of your issues."

"Who's there?" Dakota shouted.

"Why it is only I, Dawn of the Kingdom of Peace." Dawn gently whispered, "I retrieved a strange orb and came to see if it was yours. Is it?"

"Orb?!" the 3 thieves consecutively repeated.

Dawn stepped out of the shadows floating in midair and meditating in lotus position. The group of thieves lunged at the moonchild but she simply held out her palm and soon a tealish aura surrounded Dakota, Anne Maria, and Scott.

"Ugh! Stupid peace-loving freakshows." Scott grumbled.

Dawn glared and lifted Scott even higher before flexibly leaping into the air and flipping backwards while kicking Scott's manhood at the same time. Scott squealed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Dakota and Anne Maria gaped and gulped as Dawn approached them. Dawn smiled peacefully and released her telekinetic grip on the two girls.

"You know, I was going to give this to you but know, thanks to your friend, I'll be keeping this." Dawn chided tossing the orb absentmindedly.

"Oh I don't think so, freak!" Dakota screeched as Anne Maria leapt at Dawn, fists outstretched.

Dawn sighed, almost bored and flicked Anne Maria back using her powers. Dakota roared in fury and released a rapid fire of lasers from her wristwatchs. Dawn cartwheeled away and dodged swiftly but a few well-aimed lasers skimmed her skin, searing it. Dawn fell to the ground in pain and barely wobbled back up to her feet. Scott after finally recovering, kicked her down once again and was about to stomp on her if she did not force him back. Scott was sent flying into Dakota and Anne Maria and the three robbers laid in a messy heap. Dawn pulled herself up again and floated off towards the forest, orb in hand.

* * *

Mike depressingly trudged down the streets of the Fifth Kingdom, to tired out to use Svetlana's powers of air. The pathways were deserted and Mike shuddered unconsciously. Suddenly, a shadow loomed before him. With quick reflexes Mike whipped around and burst into flames.

"Ey, who's there? The Vito can take you!" Vito cried as he confronted the shadowy figure.

The mystery man simply pressed his palm to Vito's forehead, unaffected by the fire, and with a flash of golden light Mike was returned.

"What? How did you do that?" Mike gasped as he examined this mysterious being.

The figure was wearing a golden mask that hid his face and radiated a golden glow. The rest of his body was mostly covered in a long midnight black cloak that clung to his body.

"Never mind that Mike, I hear you have problems with your Multiple Personality Disorder?" the man asked.

"What? H..how did you know that?" Mike gulped as he gazed nervously at the man, "And who are you?"

"Why, my little Mike, I know** EVERYTHING**. But who am I you ask? Well...I am the Masked Gentleman, at your service." the Masked Gentleman introduced amusedly and bowed, "And I have a little deal for you to get Zoey, the girl of your dreams back and getting rid of your MPD without ridding yourself of your powers, just repeat after me **"Ego, Mike quintae Regnum Elementorum, iurare esse bonded ad orbem secretorum et permittere figura mea capiatur. Ego et applicabuntur captum in aeterna incarcerationem. Sic take me! Iuro dux, et vesp de larvis ad ullum attentare effugium. Et spiritum meum sanguinem in perpetuum custodia testor."**

"That's it?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's it."

Mike grinned happily and quickly repeated the Masked Gentleman's words.

"Oh my little Mike, you don't know what you have done." the Masked Gentleman cackled psychotically.

Mike who was elated suddenly froze in fear and curiosity. The Masked Gentleman blurred his hands in a swift motion and Mike collapsed to the ground, stupefied.

* * *

**Masked Gentleman's POV**

I laughed as that sucker Mike fell to the ground. Ah...he was too easy. I pressed my palm to his heart and he disappeared in a swirl of dust. I grabbed a glowing red shard I always carried with me and the dust spiraled around it before settling on the surface and then sinking down. I smirked as I snuck off. Now it's time for the redhead.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Jo strolled through the forest, confidently challenging any critter that came by. Currently she was dragging along some squirrel, owl, and bear carcasses, all of them were her kills. Jo's eyes snapped up as she heard a scream pierce the silent night. She grinned in sadistic pleasure and stalked off towards the sounds of terror.

"Probably a weakling from the other kingdoms that got lost in the forest." Jo thought nastily.

Jo approached a small clearing where a petite girl lay on the forest floor. She had platinum blonde hair and a green sweater matched with a black skirt and purple leggings. Jo rolled her eyes and marched to the pale girl.

"Hey, loser, wake up!" Jo commanded as she kicked the girl in the side.

Even though her efforts were great, the unconscious girl was not arising. Jo growled and picked the her up and shook her, hard. The girl's eyes snapped open. Her blood red eyes did not match her light skin and blonde hair. She stared at Jo before sucker punching Jo in the gut and roundhouse kicking Jo in the face. Jo tripped into the ground and glared, outraged.

"You little! You're dead! Got that?!" she roared as she launched herself at the pale girl only to be surrounded by a reddish aura and thrown back into a tree.

_"Oh Jo...you are too prideful and that will be your downfall."_ the girl telepathically murmured.

Jo gasped, she would expect this mystery girl's voice to be high-pitched and feminine but instead it was low and scratchy and sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"Who are you?"

_"I am Dawn...I suppose."_ Dawn smirked as she hoisted Jo by her uniform.

"Who?"

_"Just call me, the Commander."_

**Author's Note: So you see the true power of the Masked Gentleman and the Commander! Next time find out**

**Will Brick forgive his father for ripping those protesting peasant's to shreds?**

**Will Sam survive the surely suicidal leap from his window ledge?**

**Will Scott, Dakota, and Anne Maria get punished for failing to retrieve the orb?**

**What are the intentions of the "Commander" also known as Dawn?**

**What does Dawn mean by "I am Dawn...I suppose."?**

**What happened to Mike and what's in store for Zoey?**

**Is Jo seriously doomed?**

**What does "****Ego, Mike quintae Regnum Elementorum, iurare esse bonded ad orbem secretorum et permittere figura mea capiatur. Ego et applicabuntur captum in aeterna incarcerationem. Sic take me! Iuro dux, et vesp de larvis ad ullum attentare effugium. Et spiritum meum sanguinem in perpetuum custodia testor." mean?**

**All the answers(maybe) next time on War of Secrets.**

**Read and Review :)**


End file.
